The Twilight TwentyFive: Round 5
by fiercepixie
Summary: One-shots and drabbles for The Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge, Round Five. My first attempt, so let me know what you think. Rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 22  
>Pen Name: FiercePixie<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

First story ever and sadly no, I don't own them.

* * *

><p>I watch Bella reach out her hands slowly to cup them together. I'll be damned, a butterfly just landed in her hands. Her smile is wide and glorious as she looks around to see if anyone is watching.<p>

She is so beautiful, just like her mom.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face as I watch her there, holding the butterfly in her hands.

Gently, she brings the butterfly close to her face. It looks as if she has whispered something to it.

She then raises her hands to the sky and the butterfly flies away.

Amazing.

* * *

><p>To the amazing hand holder, confidence builder, and all around great gal <strong>devilsgenie<strong> and to the wonderful **Alby_Mangroves** for the kind words and encouragement, a big **THANK YOU! **These ladies are the best and if you haven't read their stories yet I suggest you check them out because they **ROCK HARD!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17/Lick  
>Pen Name: FiercePixie<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I just don't get it.<p>

How can something as simple as watching Bella lick that ice cream cone cause such a reaction in me? I mean, I haven't even really spoken to her since she's moved here. I don't even know her.

Good thing I'm sitting down and covered by the lunch table because I definitely have a situation going on down there.

Maybe if I just look away or concentrate on something else…

Yeah that should work.

Must.

_Dead puppies._

Not.

_Jessica Stanley._

Look.

Damn!

I looked right when she licked it again.

Guess I'm not going anywhere soon.

* * *

><p>To the amazing and awesome devilsgenie, my prereader and all around everything, a HUGE Thank You! You ROCK!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 7-Clandestine

Pen Name: FiercePixie

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>He follows me down an uninhabited hallway, away from the rest of the world and corners me in the forgotten stairwell and demands, "What about me, huh? What about how I feel?"<p>

I am now cornered like a wounded prey, and he is the predator about to pounce. I push him away and move past him to flee, but he grabs my wrist and screams "NO, not this time! I will not let you go." With my wrist in his hand he yanks me toward him and takes my mouth into his.

My anger boils as I push at him to release me, but this only serves to intensify his need. He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth as he grabs my other wrist and pins them over my head while securing me with his body to the wall. I bite his upper lip, enough to draw blood and release the kiss.

"Let me leave" I seethe at him. This just causes him to shake his head to tell me no. We are both struggling to breathe, chests heaving with unsupplied oxygen.

He leans into me "I can't let you go, not now, not ever again," he whispers in my ear. As he draws back to look into my eyes I see that his face is pained and his pupils are dilated with need and lust.

For just a moment I feel sad and sorry for him. He takes this opportunity to place his lips upon mine again, tenderly this time. Searching, asking tentatively for entrance and I concede; opening my mouth and it shall seem, my heart to him. Lost in his taste and his smell, I open up to him and allow him to enter and take from me what I have been so willingly to give even after all this time. Our hands and mouths seem to remember the map of each other as they explore.

My hands find purchase in his hair, to weave in the messy disarray and to tug at it to bring him closer. His large, strong hand finds my breast where he kneads and tweaks my nipple through the silken fabric of my blouse. Before I can register any coherent thought he has my leg hiked up around his hip as he feels his way from my thigh to my ass then to the line of my panties where it rests upon my hip. We break away briefly for air that is much needed.

My head falls back and hits the concrete of the wall that we are precariously leaning against. His lips find my neck, to that spot he knows drives me wild and begins to suck and kiss and nip at until I am a moaning mess. I can't understand what he is whispering as he moves his mouth from my neck to just above my breasts, it almost sounds like a prayer. The air around us has become thick with emotions and the smell of my arousal. I can't think straight with him assaulting me the way that he is. I try to push him away again, but to no avail as he has me pinned to the wall.

"Please," he says as he looks into my eyes, "please." So I let him.

I let him feel me and the need I have for him. His hand moves from my breast to my belly then further still to my center where I am hot and aching for him. He moans against my neck as he slips his hand under my panties and to the place that I need him most. He thrusts one of his long slender fingers into me with a sigh and captures my lips with a desperate kiss. I can't help but to move my hips in time with his finger as he then slips another in. This time I break our kiss to moan a protest but can't seem to cease his actions as it feels too good to stop. He knows my body, has played it many times before and takes satisfaction as he curls his finger forward to reach that spot that no one else has done since him.

Before long I am moaning and writhing to his skillful fingers and familiar taste of his tongue with mine. I can't stop the blooming orgasm that is fast approaching due to his ministrations but before I can reach that most blissful peak, he withdraws his hand and places it on my face, caressing and stroking my cheek. The tears that threaten to fall from sheer frustration are placed on hold as he looks into my eyes.

No words are needed, I know what he wants to say, so I moved forward and place my lips on his to kiss him deep. I move my hands back into his hair, to angle his face to mine so I can suck his luscious full bottom lip into my mouth, to taste everything he has to give me. I move my hands from his hair down the line of his muscular back to grip the mound of flesh that is his ass. I then move my hands to his belt and before I can register what I have done, I have my hand wrapped around him, feeling his hot leaking cock as I stroke him. His answering groan into my mouth sends shivers all through my body.

He ends our kiss, only to leave a trail of blazing hot kisses down my neck while he deftly undoes the buttons of my blouse. He then pulls the fabric of my bra down to uncover my pebbled nipple, only to take it into his mouth. My eyes want to close at the sensation of him swirling and sucking but I am too mesmerized by the look of sure bliss on his face. My back arches into him, silently offering him more. He takes my bodies cue and continues his kisses down toward my belly button, causing me to loose purchase of his shaft. He then begins to rub his nose lightly, back and forth, just above the line of my skirt while skimming his hands up my thighs to bunch my skirt at my waist. He is inhaling deeply and humming something that vaguely sounds familiar but I just can't place the tune.

Before I can even comprehend what is happening, he rips my panties from my body like they were nothing and has my legs wrapped around his hips. I can feel him there, waiting and with the slightest nod of my head, he plunges into me. We both cry out as he seats himself deep inside me. Once again he has stolen my breath and all my rational thought as I feel him filling and stretching me. The oh-so familiar ache consuming me and making me feel whole again. I latch on to him and hold him to me as I dig my nails into the flesh of his back, my arms anchoring myself to him physically just like he has had me emotionally for all these years that we've been apart.

His head rest on my shoulder as he chants, "We just fit" over and over as he pulls out and thrust right back in. He then moves his forehead from my shoulder with hiss, I'm sure I have drawn blood with my nails, to look into my eyes as he growls out "Mine" with every upward thrust of his hips. My head falls back, eyes closing in ecstasy as his pounding becomes frantic.

"Look at me" he rasps out.

My eyes meet his and for a moment I can see all the way into his soul.

"Please tell me that you are mine." Tears spring to my eyes as I feel the desperation rolling off him in waves as he tightens his hold on me. Now pleading over and over "Please… tell me….mine….we fit….us….always you." as his thrusting become uneven and erratic.

I know he is close. The tears are streaming down my face as I feel him with every fiber of my being. His hand moves to my breast to pinch and caress like he knows I love, his mouth moves to my collar bone to suck and bite like he knows I always crave. I can feel him getting close and I know that I will not come, not this time anyway, because this isn't about me; not anymore. It is still him, will always be him. Then as he bites down on my flesh, he releases into me with a long hot exhalation. I know he has marked me. Letting me know that I belong to him, just as I always have and always will.

The tears that have been falling in a steady stream cease as he releases my legs. Still not looking at me, he pulls me to him, tighter still as he whispers in my ear "It has always been you."

Somewhere I find the strength to push away as I clutch my blouse together with one hand and try to straighten out my skirt with the other. I stumble away on unsteady legs while he pulls up his trousers to tuck himself away. Searching for an emergency exit, I try to flee from the wreckage that I have allowed my life to become. He catches up to me easily, halting me from running any further by stepping in front of me.

"Please, let me go," I say as I stare at the ground.

He places his finger under my chin to tilt my head up and when my eyes meet his, he sighs then steps aside. I brush past him without a word while buttoning my blouse. Although he doesn't leave me, he follows me until I have reached the back exit but before I can open the door he reaches for me again and pleads,

"Please Bella, don't go… I need you….I…I love you." My breath catches in my throat as I turn to him, tears now streaming down my face again.

"No Edward," I say voice thick with emotion, "You love your wife, not me….remember you chose her." With those words spoken, I turn around open the door and step out letting the heavy door slam shut.

* * *

><p>Thank you to the amazing and awesome <strong>devilsgenie<strong>, without her I wouldn't have gotten this far.


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 5  
>Pen Name: FiercePixie<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>I'm sprawled out on the couch; my head on Edward's lap, enjoying a leisurely day in our cabin nestled in the Alaskan Territory. He's reading <em>Whitman<em> today and it's not the words he speaks that has me entranced, it's the melodic sound of his exquisite voice. I turn my head to the side and gaze at the majestic pine outside our window. The dusting of snow that clings to the needles assaults my heightened vision, blinding beauty as it sparkles in the burgeoning sunlight. At this moment the happiness I feel for the new life I have chosen is overwhelming.

* * *

><p>To my all around <strong>IT <strong>girl _**devilsgenie**_, love ya!


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Picture 3  
>Pen Name: fiercepixie<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper/Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"You know Alice, looks like things between those two are becoming pretty serious." Jasper states as he finishes loading the rest of the towels into the dryer.<p>

Not taking her eyes off her best friend with Jasper's brother across the room, oblivious to the end of the spin cycle, Alice snarks, "Seriously Jasper you're now just noticing this?"

Jasper turns to the love of his life and gives her his trademark lopsided grin, the one that makes Alice weak in the knees, and drawls, "Well darlin', not all of us are graced with the beauty that is your sixth sense."

* * *

><p>Seriously, my girl <em><strong>devilsgenie<strong>_ does not know how awesome she is. So let me just tell her again...You're AWESOME! Thank you for all your help and guidance.


End file.
